kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Portail communautaire
Bienvenue à la Cité du Crépuscule du wiki Kingdom Hearts ! (à ne pas confondre avec la véritable cité...) Il y a trois lieux principaux dans notre copie de la Cité du Crépuscule : * La Salle de l'Éveil, c'est où se trouve des liens vers des pages et catégories importantes, ainsi que des guides. * Le Manoir abandonnée, c'est où les projets en cours, ainsi que les utilisateurs qui s'en chargent, seront affichés. * La Tour mystérieuse, là où l'activité importante du wiki, que ce soit discussions ou modifications, est affichée. Choisissez donc un endroit, et c'est parti ! Palier de l'Éveil Palier de l'Éveil 180px Magasin d'accessoires Bienvenue au magasin d'accessoires de Cid, où vous pouvez obtenir de l'aide et plusieurs informations diverses ainsi que des liens ingénieux, des pages utiles. Aide *'Manuel de Style' - Un guide pour rédiger et formater des articles. *''' ' - Un guide favorisant la localisation et l'édition des pages. *'Guide pour les nouveaux utilisateurs' - A lire si vous êtes nouveau ! *'Guide de page utilisateur' - Pour créer votre , inspirez-vous de cette page ! *'Chronique' - Ici, tous les évènements importants sur le wiki et à propos des jeux sont écrits. *'Administrateurs' - Les personnes à contacter quand il y a des ennuis. Magasin d'objets Bienvenue au magasin d'objets de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, où vous pouvez trouver quelques liens vers des articles importants sur le wiki. ;Catégories principaux *'Jeux vidéo' *'Personnages' *'Mondes' *'Ennemis' *'Objets' *'Images' *'Modèles' ;Termes *'Rapports d'Ansem' *'Rapports secrets' *'Cœur' *'Keyblade' *'Sans-cœur' *'Simili' *'Nescient' ;Personnages principaux *'Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres, '''Ansem le Sage, Aqua, Axel, Dingo, Donald, Kairi, Maléfique, Maître Xehanort, '''Naminé, Riku, Roi Mickey, Roxas, Sora, Terra, Vanitas, Ventus, Xehanort, Xemnas, Xion Back Alley Here in the Back Alley, you can see stuff you might not had known existed! What wonders lie in front of you? ;Vous voudriez partager vos idées avec tout le monde ? *Forum:Index' - Retrouvez-nous ici ! **'DTD' - Ici, vous êtes libre de mettre vos suggestions pour améliorer le wiki. **'Hall des Mélodies Creuses' - Ici, on parle de tout et de rien ! ;Vous voudriez voter pour quelque chose ? *'Article du mois' - Ici, on vote les articles de qualité ! *'Article prioritaire' - Ici, on vote un article qui n'a pas assez de contenu, et on l'améliore au cours d'un mois. *'Utilisateur du mois' - Ça s'explique ! ;Vous voudriez faire disparaître quelque chose ? *'Pages et fichiers voués à la suppression' - Discutez-en ! Manoir abandonné Manoir abandonné Liste de projets en cours Le tableau ci-dessous affiche les projets en cours et les utilisateurs qui y travaillent. Si vous voudriez nous aider à compléter ces projets, veuillez parler aux utilisateurs respectifs sur leurs pages de discussion. Articles à maintenir La liste d'articles à maintenir se trouve ci-dessous. Si vous avez les informations requises pour ces articles, n'hésitez pas de nous aider ! [[:Catégorie:Articles n’ayant pas assez de renseignements|'Pas assez de renseignements']] ''Caverne du Souvenir, Cartes Lieu, Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, Forme Vaillance, Forteresse Oubliée, Journal de Jiminy, Puzzle, Rivière Intemporelle [[:Catégorie:Articles à reconstruire|'A reconstruire']] Compétences, Cœur, Forme Maîtrise, Kingdom Hearts (Série), Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, Minute bombe ;[[:Catégorie:Articles sans images|'Articles sans images']] ;[[:Catégorie:Articles n’ayant pas de texte|'Articles sans texte']] ;[[:Catégorie:Pages les plus demandées|'Article à créé']] Tour mystérieuse Tour mystérieuse Bureau du magicien Ici, dans le bureau du magicien, vous pouvez voir les évènements importants du wiki. ;Modifications importantes Les pages des Dream Eaters connus ont été créées. Une page pour [[Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Roman)|le roman de Re:coded]] a été créée. Une page pour les Bug-blocs a été créée. ;Discussions importantes Un Forum a été créé pour trouver un moyen de faire venir d'autres utilisateurs. Portail Communautaire Portail Communautaire